gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dialogues in GTA Chinatown Wars
This page lists all protagonist, pedestrians, and law enforcement dialogue in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Almost all dialogue lines were reused from original Grand Theft Auto IV. Protagonist Huang Lee Similar to previous top-down games, there are almost no unique dialogues on audio for Huang Lee in the game, and when he is harmed or dies, the voices are the same that were used in the original GTA IV on random pedestrians. In mission cut-scenes, only the subtitles appear. However, there is at least one quote that can be heard. * Shiiiit! (when he is drowning in a car, reused from a Triad member from GTA IV.) LCPD Police officer *Hold it right there! Police! *Justice! *You are going down perp! *Want to meet my friend here? *You're mine asshole! *Put your hands in the air! *Freeze! Police! *Police! Freeze! *Not another step punk! *Lets go punk! *Charge! *Night night! *Get out of the car and put your hands on the roof! *Out of the car! *We need air support immediately! Helicopter * Drop your weapon! * LCPD. Freeze! * Smile for the camera! * Stay where you are! * Get down on the ground! * Place your hands behind your head! Gangs Triads *You will die! *You want to fucking die?! *Come on! *Diiiie! *It's going to be painful! * Irish American Killers *What the fuck are you doing?! *I'll fucking kill you! *Come on! *You fucking prick! *I"ll fucking kill you! *You're stupid than you look! *You motherfucker! * Angels of Death *Eat my dick! *Welcome to hell! *Yee haw! *Woo! *Hahaha! *Imma coming for you! * Russian Mafia *Now you going down! *I've got you now! *You do not scare me! *I will eat you alive! *I kill you! *You fucking bastard! * African American Gang *Die die die! *Got this clown in my sight! *You know who the fuck I am?! *Night night bitch! *Bitch! *Come on! *Lets rustle! *Give it up motherfucker! *I'll load a drum! *I've got this one! * Pedestrians White male pedestrian * I love this city. (Reused from GTA IV) * Help! (Reused from GTA IV, when hearing a gun shot or being attacked or seeing any throw-able weapons being thrown out) * Help! There's a lunatic! * Help me! * Get the fuck away from me asshole! * Oh shit! * Somebody help me! * Umm... Hello? * Outta my way! * Hey I'm walkin' here. * Sometimes I just want to sing. * Get away from me, psycho! * Hey asshole, you high on meth? * Watch it. * Why I am always so hungry? * All you fools work for me! *Moron. *Aaah! I'm still a virgin! *Aaah! It's happening! *This shit is whack son! *Hey, watch it. *Hey, sorry man. *Did we make out last night? *No! Don't touch me! *I must've done two grams. *You ever shut up? *Ah you pussy! (Agressive) *You're toast! *I'll take care of you pal! *Want some?! Huh! *You think you hard? *Let's do this! *What are you picking on me for? *You whack son! *I'm gonna make you suffer! *You're dead meat! *Come on! Watchu got?! Watchu got?! Black male pedestrian * Heads up slick! * Word. * What happened in changing the world, brothers? * My bad, homie. * Right now I'm making more than I make. *You got problems! White female pedestrian * You psycho, leave me alone! (Reused from GTA IV, when hearing a gun shot or being attacked.) * Help me! Somebody help me! * Hey, baby. * Don't touch me. * This place is so dirty. * Hey! * Do we know each other? * Watch where you're going. * Uhh... Hello? * I wish I had a nail file. * What's poppin yo? * What are you doing! * Sorry! * Whatever. * Ahhh! Get away for me! * Oh god! Help! * Somebody help! * I can't believe he dumped me. * Get away from me, you dirty little man! * Excuse you. * Rape! * Awww yeah. * Noooo! *What are you doing?! Asian female pedestrian *Please get away from me! * Tollbooths * Have a nice day! * Thanks! * Thank you! Category:Dialogues